


Presence

by yobirin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, me wondering about how itd be like if sebastian appeared to a normal person nowadays, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobirin/pseuds/yobirin
Summary: i almost forgot to post this so many times djajadns





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> i almost forgot to post this so many times djajadns

xxx

The first time I felt his presence, my mind was somewhere else.

 

I was walking around the kitchen, wondering why I felt so much like him. Why I suddenly felt like we were alike, even with so many differences. I saw the black spots from the corner of my eye, and shook them off as something I should be used to by now. But deep down, I knew.

 

_Oh, that was him, wasn't it?_

 

To this day I am still amazed by his strong presence in the dark of that living room. Why was he watching me? He should've contacted me first hand. But again, I do have a habit of denial when it comes to the supernatural.

 

The second time I felt his presence, I brushed it off completely.

 

Since the beginning, he exuded of danger. Not the kind that drags you into it, but the kind that just _is_. I thought that if I ignored him, he'd go back to where he belonged.

 

I was deeply wrong.

 

The third time I felt his presence, it brought back memories.

 

Memories of the first time I tried to write his character and failed miserably. It brought back a desire to continue writing that story in my free time. I decided against it. After all, no matter how much I try, writing a character who feels no positive emotions— someone as collected and capable as him— is not something easy, and should not take what I foolishly call my "free time".

 

Still, it got me thinking.

 

After writing that story, I would never have imagined that we would not enjoy each other's company after our first encounter. Of course, even if we did enjoy being around one another, I don't think he would be able to do so truly. However, I was surprised I felt nothing towards our bond. I suppose the lack of an item of interest to him does bare him of any kind of friendliness. From the moment he got here, all I felt from him was annoyance, impatience, and a little bit of hostility. It was funny, I felt like I was his new master. I had to remind myself that I had no interest in a contract— not one that required my soul. I had a lot of things to wish for, of course, but he could not give them. After all, he does not belong on this plane of existence.

 

The witty, sarcastic attitude he had with his master was actually something I never put in my old writing. He wasn't gentle. That was something he held for guests, those unaware of his true nature. It made me think of how humans also hide their true nature from others. It made me think of how, even though he resembles a human so much, he was bare of the emotions that corrupt us.

 

And for once, I laughed at my own thoughts.

 

Against my will, I considered him pure.

 

Isn't that funny? To consider a creature who deludes and kills, because it is not capable of feeling human emotions, pure? Truly hilarious.

 

He seemed offended by that.

 

Yet it is a valid concept, is it not? He is bare of what he condemns us for. What makes us so arrogant and selfish… Our feelings. The ones not deceived by their own heart are usually considered pure. And yes, you could see him as that.

 

His frown amuses me.

 

Now that I've realized his true nature, I cannot blame him for being hostile or annoyed. _That_ is his true nature. What he showed his young master. Were he to show me anything else, I would be offended.

 

I've lost count of how many times I've felt his presence since then.

 

xxx


End file.
